1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to measurement technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for controlling probe measurements using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Measurement is an important phase in manufacturing and is closely related to product quality. In recent years, probe measurement has been used to obtain a plurality of point data of an object by contacting a large number of points on a surface of the object using a probe, processing the data in the points, and subsequently extracting boundary elements including boundary points and boundary characteristics of the object, in order to form a profile image of the object. However, if a configuration file of a probe is not pre-stored in a storage device, the current measuring method cannot measure the object using the probe. Therefore, a more efficient method for controlling probe measurement using an electronic device is desired.